


Hold On Tight

by fenellaevangela



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Danger Kink, F/M, Genital Torture, Nipple Play, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce thinks he and Natasha are just going to indulge in some light bondage and casual sex, but Natasha intends to up the ante; or, Natasha ties Bruce up and then sees how much he can take before the Hulk breaks the bonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2012 for my bondage (wrist/ankle restraints) square ([card here](http://fenellaevangela.dreamwidth.org/179154.html)).

Natasha finished securing the tie holding Bruce's left wrist to the bedframe and moved to start on the right one. Bruce tugged on the restraint, testing its strength. It held him firmly in place without biting into the skin of his wrist, and the knot felt secure. Bruce was no expert in knots, but Natasha said she knew what she was doing and Bruce was inclined to believe her. 

He shifted his attention to the other wrist just as Natasha completed her final knot. She slipped one finger between the tie and Bruce's wrist and pulled the fabric taut, smiling to herself when the knot held. She removed her finger and turned to Bruce. 

“Good?” she asked.

“Good,” Bruce confirmed. “But . . . ”

The pause stretched a moment too long and Natasha rose her eyebrows in question.

“Well, uh . . . ” This was a sensitive subject, but he couldn't exactly avoid it. “You know these won't hold me if I hulk out, right?”

Bruce wasn't sure what reaction he was expecting – it wasn't as if he thought Natasha had really forgotten about his unique situation, after all – but it wasn't for Natasha to lean in and whisper in his ear. She was so close that her breath ghosted down his neck and he felt her voice vibrate against his skin. 

“Well, they'll just have to, won't they?”

Bruce gulped. He imagined his heart pounding, although it wasn't yet; he wasn't letting it. He imagined it beating fast in his chest, his heart rate climbing, the Other Guy buzzing underneath his skin. He imagined his bonds growing tighter, squeezing his wrists until they hurt and threatening to snap from the pressure. He took a deep breath.

“Okay.” 

Natasha smiled at him, like she knew what he was thinking. Straddling his hips and settling herself comfortably on his lap, Natasha began to make short work of the buttons of Bruce's shirt. They fell open quickly as she progressed and soon left his chest bare and exposed. With his arms pulled away from his body by the ties at his wrists it was as if Bruce was on display, open and vulnerable to Natasha's whims. At least, he would be as long as the Other Guy remained below the surface. Bruce took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

Natasha was closer to Bruce than she had ever been. Bruce found himself staring at her lips, imagining how their encounter would progress, until a sharp pain brought him back to himself. He realized that Natasha had _pinched him_. He looked up at her, bewildered, and she returned his look with a dangerous smile.

“How do you feel about a little experiment, Dr. Banner?”

Bruce's stomach clenched. “Well what, uh, what were you thinking?” 

“Nothing too complicated,” she said, popping open the button of Bruce's slacks and easing the zipper down. “Just seeing how much control you really have.”

Bruce felt his pulse jump despite himself. “That sounds . . . dangerous. Are you really sure you want to do that?”

“Oh yes,” Natasha assured him. She was still smiling.

Bruce nodded and Natasha got to work, maneuvering Bruce's cock free of his underwear and gripping it in her right hand. Natasha's hand was warm and a little dry, but felt good on his cock. She squeezed suddenly and Bruce's hips jerked in response, but that was fine; he'd gained control over the Other Guy during sexual situations long ago, or else he wouldn't be in bed with another person at all. He let his head fall back and rest against the wall. 

Natasha worked his cock for a few moments, but Bruce couldn't enjoy it as much as he should have, too distracted imagining what Natasha was going to do next. He didn't notice that Natasha was leaning in until her mouth was on his neck, teeth grazing the column of his throat exposed by his pose. She licked up to his pulse point and then bit, giving his cock an enthusiastic pull at the same time; Bruce grunted and felt his heart rate leap. He knew Natasha could feel it, too.

“Good?” she asked.

Bruce tugged at his wrists; the ties were smooth and fitted against his skin. “Good,” he said. Then: “I guess you'll have to try harder.”

The look on Natasha's face at that made Bruce's heart thump, and he let it, relishing the rush of daring he felt at pushing himself closer to the Other Guy. Natasha released his cock and brought her hands up to his chest, digging her nails into his flesh and dragging them downwards. Her nails stung, sharp and relentless, and left a burning path behind them. Bruce gasped as they raked over his nipples and Natasha paused, pinching his left nipple between two finger and twisting it. Bruce hissed and his body jerked, trying to curl in on itself to protect his vulnerable middle. Natasha twisted it again and the headboard banged against the wall as Bruce pitched forward.

“Good?” Natasha asked, rubbing at his nipple to soothe the sting.

“Yeah . . . yeah,” Bruce panted. “Keep going.”

Natasha nodded and shifted backwards slightly. Bruce watched as she wrapped her hand around his cock again and began to stroke him with short, efficient movements, until he was fully hard.

“One last chance to back out,” said Natasha.

Bruce leaned back, resting his head against the wall. His heart was racing and his arms were aching and the Other Guy was closer to the surface than he had been since the Avengers' last battle. It felt good. It felt better than he thought it would.

“Do it,” he said.

At Bruce's word Natasha curled her fingers in and brushed her nails against the skin of Bruce's cock. He twitched and grunted but the touch was fairly light. Natasha locked eyes with Bruce and waited until he have her a jerky nod before digging her nails into the flesh of his cock.

Bruce felt all his muscles grow taut in response to the pain; his head banged against the wall behind him and his wrists tugged sharply at the ties holding them in place. He tried to breathe through the pain as Natasha moved her hand to the base of his cock and hooked her thumbnail into his flesh, scratching him from root to tip, but the pain was too acute.

It was Natasha's final touch, a rough pinch to the glans of Bruce's cock, that cracked Bruce's carefully crafted self-control. His heart was racing, pumping adrenaline through his body, and he didn't even realize how close the Other Guy had crept until the stinging pressure at his wrists began to overpower the ache of his cock. He turned his head to look; the tie around his left wrist was straining against the increased girth of his arm. 

“Bruce.” Natasha grabbed Bruce's chin and forced him to look at her. “Bruce, breathe.”

Bruce did, making sure he inhaled and exhaled slowly. Natasha didn't move as Bruce went through his breathing exercises. She stayed where she was, still perched astride Bruce's legs, until Bruce was the only one she could see staring at her from behind Bruce's eyes.

“Good?” she asked, once Bruce had himself together.

Bruce nodded. “Yeah. That was . . . good, yeah.”

Natasha smiled and started to untie Bruce's wrists.


End file.
